hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Diskusjon:Åpningsvignetten
Musikkendringer og overlapping Flott initiativ! Når det gjelder musikken, så tror jeg det har vært flere mindre endringer. Skal "finse" på vignettene og se hva jeg finner. For øvrig mener jeg denne artikkelen kan bør ligge oppe til høyre på wikiens forside. Synes med fordel at flere av artiklene/kategoiriene kan vises der slik at de blir lettere å finne for folk. Denne artikkelen er eksempel på en artikkel som er vanskelig å finne noe sted med mindre man søker etter den på søkefeltet. Eksempel på kategorier som ikke er der er "Prosjekter", "mindre prosjekter", "grupper" og "utenfor serien" -Ditter 3. feb 2009 kl. 19:50 (UTC) :Ble litt inspirert av "Liste over karakterer og underkarakterer" artikkelen, samtidig som vignetten er en ganske stor del av serien. Enig i at sidelinjen kanskje burde oppdateres litt, har ikke selv greie på hvordan kodene på forsiden fungerer, men skal eksprimentere litt og se om det er mulig å få lagt inn en linje til. I så fall trenger vi seks nye elementer som kan det stå der. "Prosjekter" kategorien linkes imidlertidig til på overskriften til raden i bunnen, og mindre prosketer er en underkategori der. Utenfor serien og grupper er grei, så da har vi de to, Anker-Hansen konsernet, denne og eventuelt "Liste over karakterer og underkarakterer", selv om den faller litt under karakterer, og kan finnes derfra. Noen som har noen gode ideer til fler ting? -Audun 4. feb 2009 kl. 13:43 (UTC) ::Ser det har blitt rettet opp litt på åpningsvignetten nå. Bra! Men oppsettet fra de første sesongene indikerer at vignettene overlappet mellom sesonger. Dette var vel ikke tilfellet? Det står f eks sesong 1-3, 3-5 og 5-6 osv. Når det gjelder dette med musikk så var en mindre forandring en gang litt før sesong 21. Det var en "gong" tror jeg, man hørte helt i starten. Jeg skal se gjennom vignettene på Youtube og se hva jeg finner ut. Se for øvrig opprettet diskusjon på hovedsiden. http://hotelcaesar.wikia.com/wiki/Diskusjon:Hovedside --Ditter 22. mar 2009 kl. 02:42 (UTC) :::Dette med overlappingen lurer jeg også litt på. Det er ikke slik overalt nå, men for eksempel på vignett fire og fem går de fra 7-9 og 9-11, noe som har ført til at det er to vignetter oppført i det nye sesonger og episoderguider-systemet. Det virker ikke logisk at sesong 9 benyttet seg av begge to, særlig med tanke på de som døde i bussulykken, så litt oppklaring her hadde vært fint. -Audun 15. apr 2009 kl. 14:08 (UTC) ::::Tror faktisk dette med sesong 9 er riktig. Jeg tror de fortsatte på den samme vignetten de hadde hatt siden sesong 7 ut år 2001 - altså de første 15 episodene i sesong 9. Fra og med episode 16, sendt 14 januar 2002 startet de på den nye vignetten. Hadde de skiftet den gamle vignetten med en gang sesong 9 startet, ville de jo avslørt hvem som døde i bussulykken før vi hadde sett en eneste scene etter selve ulykken --Ditter 21. apr 2009 kl. 00:32 (UTC) Nytt oppsett av karakterer Har kommet opp med et nytt oppsett av føring av vignettkarakterene. Bakgrunnen på bildene er litt tvilsomme, men hvis forslaget faller i smak vil det selvfølgelig bli fikset. Hele konseptet bak denne tabellen er oversiktelighet og bedre visuell fremstilling. Det negative er selvfølgelig at en slik liste tar hakket mer plass enn hva den vi har nå gjør. Er folk for eller imot innføring av denne nye modellen? Vignett 1: -Audun sep 26., 2009 kl. 12:47 (UTC) :Fantastisk bra laget, jeg synes det der er kjempeflott, veldig mer oversiktlig, ja det hadde kanskje vert bedre med noen annen bakgrunn enn hvit på bildene av karakterene. --Torfje sep 27., 2009 kl. 10:14 (UTC) ::Nå var det ikke bakgrunnsfargen jeg tenkte på, den er hvit, slik som vignetten, men heller at den er, hvis man ser nærmere etter, delt opp i små hvite "firkanter", som dukker opp overalt. -Audun sep 27., 2009 kl. 17:11 (UTC) :::Stilig. Når det gjelder bakgrunnsfargen er dette noe folk knapt nok vil legge merke til. Jeg sier kjør. --Ditter sep 27., 2009 kl. 23:58 (UTC) ::::Da begynner jeg å ordne med de resterende vignettene. Har opprettet en prosjektside hvor fremgangen vil vises. -Audun sep 28., 2009 kl. 13:57 (UTC) :::::Nå er det nye oppsettet lagt til i artikkelen, og jeg har slettet prosjektsiden. Prosjektsidens diskusjonsside legger jeg til i denne diskusjonen. Føl dere frie til å rette meg hvis noe er feil. Mulig at jeg har misstolket for eksempel de symbolene, så som sagt, bare å rette. Resterende jobb blir nå å flytte hver enkelt vignettabell inn i de respektive sesongartiklene. Det er ikke en veldig stor jobb, så jeg skal se når jeg får gjort det. -Audun des 3., 2009 kl. 10:26 (UTC) Charlottes hest I forhold til at Charlotte har med hesten sin på vignetten; hadde denne hesten noe navn? Mener å huske at Charlotte faktisk kjøpte seg en hest på denne tiden. -Audun nov 30., 2009 kl. 16:59 (UTC) :: Jepp hun kjøpte seg hest når hun kom tilbake i sesong 9, men husker ikke hva den heter, kan heller ikke huske at jeg har notert det ned i episodeguiden.--Torfje nov 30., 2009 kl. 17:27 (UTC) Den het Bellemonty hvis jeg ikke hørte feil. Charlotte navngir den i episode 26, sesong 9. Ca 16:30 inn i episoden. -HotelCæsarFan nov 30., 2009 kl. 16:59 (UTC) Antall episoder Hadde det vært en idé å skrive ned hvor mange episoder hver vignett varte? Her er iallefall en oversikt: *1998-1999: 219 episoder. *Nr. 1 2000: 91 episoder. *Nr. 2 2000: 80 episoder. *2001: 150 episoder. *2002: 160 episoder. *2003: 165 episoder. *2004: 185 episoder. *2005: 185 episoder. *Nr. 1 2006: 100 episoder. *Nr. 2 2006: 85 episoder. *Nr. 1 2007: 100 episoder. *Nr. 2 2007: 85 episoder. *Nr. 1 2008: 100 episoder. *Nr. 2 2008: 80 episoder. *2009: 150 episoder. *2010: 120 episoder(+?). --HotelCæsarFan jun 13., 2010 kl. 19:45 (UTC) :Absolutt en god idé, men istedenfor å skrive hvor mange episoder, tror jeg det vil være med hensiktsmessig å skrive episodenummer, altså la seksjonsoverskriftene være «Sesong 1-3 (1998-2000, episode 1-219)» osv. −Audun jun 13., 2010 kl. 19:55 (UTC) Ny vignett Den tredje vignetten i sesong 29 har nå vært på skjermen en god stund. Kanskje noen kan sette den sammen med bilder slik at alle vignettene er med? Skulle gjerne gjort det, men jeg har aldri gjort det før så er redd den ikke blir "ordentlig". Ser den mangler både under sesong 29 og her på vignettsiden. Mvh --Chartah (diskusjon) apr 27., 2013 kl. 12:22 (UTC) :Jeg har heller aldri gjort det før, men tenkte jeg skulle prøve meg på det snart hvis ingen andre gjør det. Hvis du har tid, må du gjerne prøve deg, det blir sikkert fint :) --Ditter (diskusjon) apr 28., 2013 kl. 13:53 (UTC)